Bound By Choice
by IWillBe
Summary: Choices are the most binding thing of the century. But what if what's binding us isn't our own choice...a Tokio Hotel fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound By Choice**

**Chapter 1**

Luna's eyes scanned the twins skeptically, with an air of disbelief etched on her flawlessly, pale face. She cocked her blonde head to the side. "You're lying," she accused, her crystal voice ringing throughout the kitchen, silent - apart from the buzzing of the refrigerator.

Aria, one of the twins, giggled and nodded ferverently. "No, it's true. We heard the Alpha talking about it this morning in his cabin."

"Were _you_ in his cabin?" Luna asked, with judging eyes.

"We were outside," Aria's twin, Sofia, piped in.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I thought you two, of all people, would know not to eavesdrop on the Alpha."

Aria's face went red and she narrowed her harsh green eyes into slits. "We weren't eavesdropping! Eavesdropping is _not _the way our mother taught us!"

"Oh please, just take a look at your mother. She's a manwhoring slut with fake boobs, no wonder you two are turning into little-"

"Watch your mouth, pup!" Sofia growled.

Aria just kept her cool and continued, "We were invited to an audience with the Alpha. He was rewarding us for our dedication and commitment to the pack. Gustav came out after they were finished speaking and he looked so excited to be asking for your hand." The twins looked a bit disappointed at something but Luna had other thoughts on her mind.

Luna bit her lip and nibbled on it. She turned away from the troublesome twins and slammed her hands onto the kitchen table with such force that it's legs wobbled dangerously. Luna breathed heavily and let out a groan of immense frustration.

Aria sensed her distress, so to be extra horrible, she stepped forward and whispered in Luna's ear, "He chose you…"

Luna whined and spun around to press her red-hot face against the cooling white of the fridge door. "Why me? I'm nothing special!"

Aria and Sofia sighed heavily and suddenly they both cried out in perfect tandem, "He should have chosen me!" They both gasped in unison and started bickering profusely over who would be a better match for Gustav. Luna rolled her eyes and slipped out the kitchen door quickly.

She trekked from the Kitchen Block back to her family's cabin and as she walked she purposely kicked up the damp leaves and watched them flutter to the ground in a messy clump. She looked up at the green, glittering rooftops of her forest home and heaved a great sigh. Gustav was going to propose to her later and she knew that if she didn't say yes she would be banished, forever, from the Kuu Pack. She hadn't ventured further than the Western Mountains, but if she was banished…she'd have to go way beyond the Packs borders.

She contemplated running away to her best friend, but she'd hardly be welcome there. None of her type ever was. Their two cults had a mutual agreement – To stay far away from one another. Not for the first time that day, she wished she was with her figurative sister, Sai. She stormed into her house in a huff and sat down on the couch. She pouted and whispered to herself, "I hate being a werewolf."

Georg paced the Alpha cabin rubbing his ill-shaven jaw line, awaiting the arrival of his son for the second time that day. His back was facing the bleached door and his eyes were scanning the scrap of paper on his work board, torn and faded with age its words were nearly illegible but thanks to a new herb, found by the Pack's Sangoma, the words could be read and repeated.

The door creaked open behind Georg, so he whipped around to face his short, burly son. Gustav readjusted the glasses sitting on the edge of his nose and said, "OK, _now_ will you _please_ explain to me why I have to marry Luna Nightingale?"

"Watch your mouth, boy," Georg warned, "And don't ask questions. The girl's pretty, smart and fertile. What more can you want!"

Gustav's face remained stoic. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Georg nodded his head curtly, "You will go to her this afternoon."

Gustav nodded obediently and left his father's office. Georg sighed and sat down in his swivel chair.

"Tom!" he barked. A few moments later, a tall man with dirty blonde dreadlocks came into the room. His overly baggy pants hung low around his hips and he was shirtless, revealing his toned torso. Specks of red dotted his shoulder and he was grinning mischievously. "Excuse the mess, sir. I just got back from a hunt," Tom explained, gesturing to his disheveled appearance, "How may I be of service."

Georg grunted and stood up to face the dreadlocked boy, "Tom…you've been in my service for quite some time now-"

"Seven years, sir."

"Seven years, yes, and you've proven your loyalty to me countless times."

Tom nodded and waited for Georg to continue.

"I have another job for you," Georg stated, "And this is important. My son is to be married to Luna Nightingale and I know she will not appease to the idea. So I want you to keep Luna here. Make sure she doesn't escape and make sure _no one_ gets to her, understand?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to keep her prisoner?"

Georg smirked. "Precisely…"

Luna stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel securely around her skinny body before wringing the excess water from her silky, damp hair. She was about to open the bathroom door but she rested her hand on the cool handle and listened. She could sense something behind the door and she cursed under her breath. She glimpsed at the counter and eyed the glimmering blade of a small dagger she kept on her at all times. She reached over and clutched it in her hand.

She opened the door slowly and peeked into her bedroom, there sitting on the edge of her bed brought all the tension she had managed to get out of shoulders come slamming back. Gustav.

When he saw the dagger in her hand he smirked. Before she knew it, he was up and grabbing her wrists causing her to drop the dagger to the floor with a thump.

"You don't really intend to fight me do you?" Gustav asked with a mocking undertone in his voice. Luna glared into his cold brown eyes but said nothing.

"You probably know why I'm here." Something about those words gave her the impression that he knew the twins had overheard him and his father speaking. "You hopefully also understand that you have no choice. If you refuse you will be banished and you will become an outcast."

Luna bared her teeth at the short blonde man before her. Gustav merely continued, unfazed by Luna's hostility, "It's just too bad that if you're banished you won't be able to see your family persecuted and humiliated. Who knows? Maybe they'll even be murdered."

"Go to hell," Luna spat back.

Gustav gestured to a box in the center of her bed. "Put that on and come to the Alpha cabin," he ordered, walking over to the exit.

"I won't marry you," Luna stated as Gustav reached the door.

He paused in the doorway. "As I said, you have no choice."

Luna crouched down and grasped the dagger she had dropped and flung it with all her might. It flew through the air and lodged itself into the doorframe, centimeters from Gustav's head. He gave her a wicked smile before disappearing and closing the door behind him.

Luna walked over to the bed and picked up the nondescript black box. Inside was a very expensive looking silver dress. It was floor length and had an extremely low back. It was beautiful and was held together by nothing more than fine silver thread. Although flattering and eye-catching, the dress was easy to move in and was long enough to carry a dagger in a thigh sheath.

Gustav and Georg turned to see Luna walk into the room.

"Luna," Georg said, "It's about time you arrived!"

Luna lowered her head to show respect for the Alpha, she turned to Gustav. "I won't accept," she told him, firmly.

"Well, yes. We thought this might come up," Gustav replied as he took a step towards her. Luna drew her dagger from the concealed sheath.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she said dangerously as she leveled the dagger to his throat. Gustav stopped. He gestured to Tom who had been watching silently. The PA left the room and he returned a few moments later with Aria. Aria had a knife pressed to her throat and she looked absolutely terrified.

"You were saying?" Gustav said infuriatingly. Luna knew Tom wouldn't hesitate to kill Aria so it was either Luna's freedom or Aria's life. Although Luna was not particularly fond of the twin she wasn't about to let Aria die on her behalf. Luna threw the dagger at Tom; the blade buried itself in his shoulder. He howled in pain, allowing Aria enough of a distraction to slip out of through door and out the cabin. After the dagger had left her hand Gustav had grabbed Luna's arms and was now holding them painfully behind her back. Georg walked over to Luna and hit her on the head with the grip of his knife, hard enough to make her pass out. Luna crumpled and Gustav carried her out the cabin in his arms. He spread her motionless body across the back seat of his father's Bentley and rested her head on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound By Choice**

**Chapter 2**

A bead of sweat formed on Sai's forehead as she crouched down behind the tall, oak tree. She peeked around the mossy wood and spotted her foe lurking around, searching for her. The rogue werewolf bared his teeth and sniffed the air around him, searching for the young vampire's scent. His head spun toward the oak tree and his vivid green eyes widened and dilated.

"Shit," Sai cursed before turning around and sprinting in the opposite direction. She ran –almost flew- through the forest, her legs moving impossibly fast. Her feet barely made a whisper of a sound as she moved at intense speed across the damp, musty ground. Her raven black hair flew back off her face as she ran and bugs kept flying into her face. But she didn't care because she needed to get as far away as possible from that _thing._ Not that she had anything against werewolves. In fact, her best friend was one.

She slowed her pace and she ended up jogging into a bright, sun-lit clearing. She looked up at the sky and the sun's rays shone through her eyelids as she closed them. She didn't burn into a crisp, she didn't transform into a hideous monster and for the love of God she _did not _sparkle. She smiled as she remembered one conversation she'd had with Luna, the day they had met.

_Luna had never met a vampire in her life when she found Sai. They were both nine and Luna was out for a walk when she stumbled across the young vampire who was playing with her mother's Nunti. They had spent the whole night talking and getting to know each other in a clearing amidst the woods._

"_So we're not actually allowed to speak to one another?" The blonde asked, disappointed._

_Sai nodded sadly. "'The Nychta Cult is not allowed to mix with any form or being from the Kuu Pack…'" Sai recited from the Nychta Cult's Sacred Oath, "But I don't care. I want to be your friend! All the adults are just a bunch of…Bums!" She snickered at using such a naughty word._

_Luna gasped and giggled, "You're so bad!" Soon Luna found herself squinting as the sun shone into her eyes. She gasped and looked at Sai in horror. "Sai! The sun!" she exclaimed, standing up and grabbing her friend's arm, "We've got to get into shade, quick!" To her surprise Sai merely laughed. Luna was confused for a moment before she realized that nothing was happening to Sai._

"_Why aren't you burning?" Luna asked, confused._

_Sai shrugged, "We just don't. I guess the whole thing about burning in the sun is just a myth."_

"_So what _do _you do?"_

"_We tan," Sai grinned, "Just like everyone else."_

_Luna laughed._

Sai sat down in the green meadow and leant back, the sun went behind some clouds and she was enveloped in a kind of comforting darkness. She drifted off into her own little world when a vicious growl pulled her out of her thoughts. She snapped her cerulean eyes open and came face to face with the same rogue werewolf from before.

She groaned and jumped up, backing away from the creature. "Look…I don't want any trouble. So why don't you just pack up those fangs and leave?" Sai suggested.

The creature barked viciously and snarled in a growl of a voice, "Listen, girly, I haven't eaten since I was on the coastline and I'm not a very seafood-ish person."

"Ah, the coastline _is_ far isn't it? Tell you what, how about you leave now and find food elsewhere _or _you can stay here and get your throat ripped out. It's your choice."

"You can't defeat me!"

Sai smirked. "We'll see." She reached behind her head and pulled both her Katanas out from their holders and held them in battle positions. Their blades glinted in the light, as did her mischievous eyes.

The werewolf let out a guttural war cry and bounded forward.

Sai dodged his advance and rolled to the side, crouching on the balls of her feet like a tiger waiting to strike its prey. She sprung at him from behind and lashed one of her blades down his back. He roared and spun around, striking her with his fist sending her flying backwards. She fell to the ground with a thud and rolled onto her back just in time to see the werewolf's feet land where her head had previously been.

She reached into her pocket for here dagger and flung it at the creatures foot, and even though it was a mere metre away from her, _she missed!_

He laughed raucously and swung his leg backwards to kick her. Sai leapt up, avoiding being hit square in the chest by a massive werewolf foot. Sai was getting tired so she decided to end this fight.

She sprung toward him, soaring through the air like an eagle and brought both her blades down hard into his chest. They sunk into the furry flesh and most probably hit something vital. The werewolf's eyes widened and slowly he transformed back into his human form. He sunk to the ground. Dead.

Sai strutted forward and yanked the Katanas out of the werewolf's unmoving body. She cleaned them on her tight, leather pants and stowed them away.

She was a bit miffed at missing the creature when she threw the dagger so she told herself that when she got home she would get some training in.

The knife buried itself into the smallest circle of the target. Sai smiled to herself.

"Not bad," said a voice from behind her. She snorted and turned around. A boy who looked about her own age stood to the left of the door frame. He was tall and lean, he was pale like every vampire and his facial features were pointed and handsome. His shaggy, onyx hair hung limply in front of his vivid emerald eyes and he was wearing casual jeans and a band t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Sai asked skeptically.

"I'm me, but by that query I will presume you meant: 'What's your name, oh, devilishly handsome one?' So I'll tell you that as well. It's Alek," he replied. He pushed off the wall and walked towards her, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"And _I'll _presume by that hair flick you meant: 'How about yours, sexy?' I'm Sai," she said, smirking. Alek raised his eyebrows, probably recognizing the origins of her name.

Alek took the last remaining dagger from her hand and twirled it in his hands a couple of times before flinging it at the target. It soared through the air, making a whistling sound.

It hit the target square in the middle. About a fingers width away from where Sai's was stuck. A perfect bull's eye.

"I take it that a knife is your weapon of choice?" Sai stated a little annoyed.

Alek shrugged. "I prefer a gun," he told her, "How about yours?" He paused, "Don't tell me…a _sai_."

"No actually, it's a bow. I'm pretty decent with a dagger too."

"Hand to hand?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Best in the district," Sai informed him proudly.

Alek smirked. "We'll see…"

Sai grinned and pulled her leather gloves on.

The two approached each other, already in their fighting stances. Sai had her fists raised; where as Alek's arms were poised at his sides. They circled each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Finally, Sai shot a graceful kick at Alek's stomach which he easily deflected but he didn't expect her to swing for his shoulder. Although she had hit him pretty hard, Alek recovered quickly and aimed a kick at her stomach which knocked her to the ground. Sai wrapped her legs around Alek's and pulled his legs out from under him. She was up before he hit the ground. She knelt down and straddled him, holding down his heaving chest with her hands.

"I see you two have met." Sai glanced at the doorway and saw her brother, Rayne, standing there. He was shirtless, _again, _exposing his tanned (well, tanned for a vampire) upper body. His golden blonde hair was tousled and looked slightly damp. His intense, brown eyes were studying the two perfect strangers lying on the ground together.

Alek, taking advantage of Rayne's untimely appearance, rolled over and pinned Sai to the ground with her arms on either side of her head. She struggled and eventually managed to get her legs out from underneath him and pushed him off of her using her booted feet. She leapt up off the ground and saw her opportunity. Apparently Alek had too, because they both ended up face to face clutching their unsheathed daggers to each other's throats. Sai lowered her dagger slowly and a moment later so did Alek. From the doorway, Rayne was clapping unenthusiastically. "Funny… I was under the impression that World War II ended sixty years ago."

Sai rolled her eyes before gesturing to Alek. "Who is he?" she asked.

Alek raised his eyebrows.

"This is Alek," Rayne said.

"I know that you douche bag but I mean…_Who is he?_" she persisted.

"Um…I'm still here guys," Alek reminded them.

"He showed up at our doorway earlier today when you were out," Rayne explained.

"That doesn't explain why he's here," Sai said.

"OK, let's be serious now. I'm here!" Alek cried, pointing to himself.

Rayne shrugged. "Well…you know Mom. She's charitable towards to pathetic looking strangers."

"I think I can take it from here thank you very much," Alek said, stepping between Rayne and Sai, "I was banished from my old cult and your mom offered me a place to stay. That's about it."

"But you were banished," Sai said.

Alek blinked. "I've gathered."

"No but…you were _banished_. Doesn't that generally mean you did something bad?"

Alek shrugged and turned to throw more daggers at the target, "It wasn't bad in my eyes."

Even though Said couldn't see his face she knew something was amiss with the way his voice sounded. "What happened?"

Alek turned around and looked at her with grief-ridden eyes, "I fell in love with a werewolf."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Luna came around slowly. She blinked, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was lying in the centre of an immaculate, four poster bed. The room was expensively decorated with dark mahogany finishes. She was attempting to disentangle herself from the vermillion sheets when she realised that her hands were being held back by something. She glanced to her sides and saw both her wrists chained to the bed post. She kicked the bedspread off of her body. She was wearing a long nightgown which she didn't remember owning.

"Wakey, wakey," a voice called from the corner. Luna's head snapped towards the sound and her eyes locked with Gustavs' who was sitting calmly on a pale white chair.

"Are these really necessary?" Luna asked, jingling her restraints.

Gustav raised an eyebrow. "You tell me."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "Why, pray tell, am I in this God awful dress?"

"I thought it was quite lovely myself," he informed her.

"Well you thought wrong. I look like a nun!" she complained.

Gustav sighed and pushed himself up from the chair. "Maybe so, but a very pretty one," he told her, winking.

She gagged. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"So…about the wedding-"

"You're cancelling it?" she questioned hopefully.

"No. It's next week," he replied dryly.

Luna groaned. "Isn't this the part where you tell me that you've fallen madly in love with someone else and all you're doing is holding me here out of spite?"

"I'm afraid not. No other girl catches my eye like you," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Not even a prostitute?"

"No…not even a prostitute."

"You are a sad, sad person," Luna stated sarcastically, "So are you going to let me go or what?"

Gustav walked over to her bedside. "I don't know… I might as well make the most of this opportunity. Don't you think?" he caressed her cheek with his fingers.

Luna started struggling, "Don't you dare, you sad excuse for a-" she was cut off by his mouth on hers. Luna tried to shift her head to the side but Gustav had already moved away from her, smiling malevolently.

"Get used to it, Luna. You're mine now." he said dangerously. Before she could swear at him he walked out the door laughing quietly to himself. Luna growled in frustration.

She was trying, unsuccessfully to slip her hand through the chains restraining her when Georg walked in. Luna ignored him.

"Come now, Luna. Show some respect," Georg said forcing her to look at him by holding her chin painfully in his fingers.

She glared at him. "Bite me." Luna's head snapped to the side with the force of his slap.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl?" she asked.

This time when he slapped her, she tasted blood. Luna smiled; glad she was getting on his nerves. She turned her head slowly to stare daggers into the Alpha's unforgiving eyes.

"Now if you'd just keep your mouth shut I could tell you what I'd come here to tell you," Georg spat, backing off from the bed to stand at the corner of it. Luna merely stared heatedly.

"I'm thinking of giving you some company here. I'm sure you won't mind," Georg said, grinning maliciously.

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Who? Gustav?"

"No, no," Georg said, "It's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding."

"That didn't stop him from coming in earlier," Luna said, under her breath. Georg didn't hear her.

"Since this house doesn't have a sufficient amount of rooms for our whole party. One of ours is going to have to share with you," Georg explained, circling the bed. Luna waited.

"I'm sure you remember Tom."

"TOM!" Luna cried out incredulously.

"Just until the wedding."

"Until the wedding?"

"Why are you repeating everything I say?" Georg asked irritably.

"But Tom isn't even a girl!"

"Well spotted."

"But he's a i_guy!/_i"

"I think we've established that, yes," Georg said, nodding, "He'll arrive tonight." Georg turned to go.

"Oh wait!" he spun around. "I haven't told you the good news. He'll be taking off those nasty things on your wrists when he gets here."

Luna couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face, an escape plan already forming in her mind as Georg continued towards the exit.

"Oh yes and don't try to escape. Tom won't hesitate to kill you if you do."

Luna's face fell as Georg left with a sweep of his long brown hair.

i_Alek pressed his forehead to Fortia's and breathed in her sweet scent. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and snaked her arms around his waist._

"_I don't want this to end..."Alek whispered against her strawberry blonde hair._

_He could feel her shaking her head. "I love you..." she murmured, running her hands up his back, sending shivers down his spine._

"_Fortia?" A booming voice said from behind them. _

_The startled couple spun around and Fortia gasped as she saw her father, Alcor, standing in the doorway._

"_You little/i _sluti_!" he cried, bounding forward and grabbing her by a fistful of her hair. She cried out in pain and looked over at Alek with watery eyes._

"_Hey! Don't hurt her!" Alek yelled, starting towards Alcor and his terrified daughter._

"_I can do whatever the hell I want with her, boy!" the older man snarled out, "You'll be in trouble for this..." He threw his daughter down. She landed on the ground with a smack and hollered in pain as her ankle got twisted._

_Alek snarled and launched himself at the man,____before drawing his gun./i_

The moon was bright silver against the black backdrop of the night sky. The combined light of the moon and the few visible stars cast an eerie yet stunningly beautiful glow over the grounds. Sai let out a deep breath. She lived for moments like this, the stillness, the silence, in a week it would be a full moon and she would sit as she was now, on the roof, staring fixatedly at the large ethereal moon. Sai remained in her trance like state until she sensed movement behind her. She turned and stumbled to her feet shifting into a fighting stance. In the darkness she could make out a silhouette, black against a blacker sky. As the shadow approached she recognised the sharp features and dark hair.

"Alek," Sai breathed, relaxing her stance.

"Rayne said you'd be up here," he told her. Sai smiled and turned to face the moonlit grounds.

"It's a good place to think," She said softly, "Why were you looking for me?"

Alek shook his head. "Not me. Rayne. He told me to find you. He said he had something he wanted to tell you." She sighed and nodded.

She knocked once one Rayne's bedroom door before twisting the bronze doorknob and enetering his dimly lit room.

Rayne was sitting on the edge of his single bed twirling a knife in his calloused fingers. He glanced up at his approaching sister.

"What's up?" she asked, pushing herself up to sit on his desk.

Rayne ran a hand through his tousled hair once and he breathed out. "Gustav chose Luna..."

Sai froze.

The fluorescent lights flickered on in the weapons warehouse illuminating every gun, every dagger and every arrow. She glanced around, making her choices and moved towards the gun section. She walked briskly and with purpose. If Gustav had chosen Luna, she needed to find her fast. She had literally thrown on her fighting gear and fled from the house without a word to her startled mother.

She now sported dark leather pants that fitted her form perfectly and a tight black tank top. She currently had an empty thigh sheath and belt, which is why she had come to the Weapons Warehouse. She grabbed two glocks and placed them in her thigh and arms sheaths. Then she took several knives and daggers and stuck them into her belt, followed by her two favourite Sabre's which were placed on her back.

She heard echoing footsteps enter the warehouse. She turned around and saw Alek walking towards her in his own fighting gear.

"You again!" Sai complained.

"I'm coming with you," Alek informed her.

Sai let out a small laugh. "No you're not," she said, turning to pull on her fingerless gloves. She almost sounded amused

"iYes.../i I am," Alek said, stubbornly. Sai frowned and regarded Alek with disbelieving eyes.

"This isn't your mission. iMy/i best friend is in danger. iI/i need to help her," she said with a tone of finality.

Alek shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You see, it's a well known fact that 86% of all warriors who go on missions alone die within the first four days."

Sai snorted. "Did you know that 96% of all percentage statistics are made up on the spot?"

"That's not the point," Alek dismissed, waving his hand, "I'm coming with you and if you try stopping me, you'll be violating my rights. It's a free country!"

"Nothing is free. And by coming with me, you're violating my rights to an education!" Sai retorted.

Alek snorted. "How?"

"iYou just are! /i" Sai fumed.

"Your logic leaves me dumbfounded," Alek replied, "You icould/i use some help you know."

"I don't need help," Sai snapped back turning to leave. Alek trailed after her.

Sai grimaced and shot a murderous glance at the interfering boy. "Go away," she ordered.

"No."

Sai groaned. "You're not going to leave are you?"

Alek grinned. "Nope!" He made a popping sound on the 'p'.

They were soon out of the cult's town limits and were walking in the direction of the Kuu Pack's village.

"So this Luna girl," Alek said, attempting to start a conversation, "She's a werewolf?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"And she's been your best friend for ages. What do Rayne and your mother think of you being friends with a werewolf? They seem like complete sticklers for the rules."

Sai chortled. "Mom had an affair with a werewolf when my dad was still alive and Rayne's dating one."

Alek chuckled and said, "Well you're a naughty family."

Sai tried to suppress her giggles as Alek's face went red as he realized what he had just said.

"No! I mean you break the rules...and stuff and it's..."

Sai eventually let out a big booming laugh and said, "Never mind...I know what you meant."

Alek was quiet for a while before asking, "So who's Rayne dating? What's her name?"

Sai bit her lip. "Um...it's a guy."

"Oh," Alek said, flabbergasted, "So Rayne's...he's...oooh!"

Sai nodded, "His name's Bill. And he's..." she hesitated, "He's Gustav's brother."


End file.
